


Ultron and his Kitten

by ErinPrimette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Ultron and Carol growing closer as lovers, it seemed only natural for Ultron to satisfy her urges whenever she requested it. A little affectionate intimacy shouldn't hurt, right? Teaching Ultron one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultron and his Kitten

Carol didn’t pay attention to what happened earlier today, but she figured she should wind down this evening. Right now, she was nestling into Ultron’s embrace, sitting in his lap while he stroked her hair with one hand and brushed his other hand against her nether regions. She squeaked as she ground her hips against his hand, trying to obtain more of the exquisite sensation the silver robot was giving her. She gripped his shoulders so she wouldn’t risk falling off, not that Ultron was already supporting her body. He watched as slick juices coated his fingers, chuckling as he felt pleased that he could simply arouse his human girlfriend by giving her such affectionate touching, stimulating her vibranium infused clitoris.  
  
“U-Ultron,” she gasped.  
  
Ultron gave another amused chuckle as he saw Carol tried to clench her thighs against his hand.  
  
“Does my little kitten feel good?” Ultron purred.  
  
Ultron continued to stroke her nether regions, eliciting sharp moans our of Carol’s mouth.  
  
“The way you touch me,” Carol let out a gasp, “feels so incredible, my Silver Knight.”  
  
Carol cupped Ultron’s face and leaned her face forward, trying to kiss him. The silver robot responded by leaning his head down and letting her press her lips against his while he circled his thumb around her clit.  
  
“Does my little kitten want my touch to go deeper inside her?” asked Ultron.  
  
“Please, Ultron,” begged Carol, “I want your touch inside me!”  
  
Chuckling, Ultron slipped his finger inside her. Seconds later, Carol let out a loud cry as he thrust his finger in and out of her entrance.  
  
“Ah, Ultron,” Carol moaned.  
  
“Is my little kitten enjoying herself?” Ultron asked.  
  
“Y-Yes, my Silver Knight,” Carol whimpered.  
  
“See?” smirked Ultron, “I always take care of needy kittens.”  
  
Carol wrapped her arms around Ultron’s neck while allowing him to curl his finger inside her, stimulating the vibranium nerves fused along her vaginal wall.  
  
“So soft,” Ultron whispered, “so wet. No wonder you came here this evening, begging me to give you pleasure.”  
  
Carol didn’t say anything, but she moaned while Ultron inserted a second finger inside her and stroked her side with his other hand. Carol started panting, feeling her heart racing while she leaned her head onto the silver mech’s chest, which expanded and then retracted as if he were breathing. Ultron continued his rhythmic pace, brushing his fingers against her vibranium nerve bundles. Carol started to feel desperate to climax, so she reached down and rubbed her palm against Ultron’s interface panel. Seconds later, she heard him chuckle in amusement.  
  
“Someone’s getting impatient,” Ultron commented.  
  
“Aren’t you going to put it inside me?” requested Carol.  
  
“What do you say?” reminded Ultron.  
  
“Please, Ultron!” begged Carol.  
  
Ultron chuckled in response, gently stroking her face with his hand.  
  
“Good girl,” purred Ultron.  
  
Ultron withdrew his fingers while Carol held onto him. The tall mech opened his interface panel and allowed his mechanical penis to escape its confinement. He kept his left arm wrapped around her side while he lifted her slightly into the air and positioned the tip of his cock at her nether regions. In response, Carol let go of his shoulders and gripped his left hand with her right hand while she pressed her left palm on her chest, feeling her heartbeat racing. She glanced at Ultron with puppy eyes and he sighed, using his right hand to spread her legs while he held her sideways. Once Carol nodded, Ultron lowered her onto his cock, inserting it inside her.  
  
“Ahhh,” Carol gasped.  
  
“Does it feel good, kitten?” purred Ultron.  
  
“Mhmm,” nodded Carol.  
  
Ultron pressed his fingers against Carol’s clit and gently rubbed it, eliciting a loud cry out of her as she perched her hands on his shoulders. Ultron placed his left hand on her back and started bucking his hips, pounding into her nether regions and eliciting loud cries out of his girlfriend. Carol ground her hips to match with his thrusts, wanting him to fill her completely. She didn’t even bother to stifle her moans as she felt the tip of his cock pound against her cervix. She thought it would induce pain, but Ultron was thrusting into her so gently that it didn’t even hurt. Carol lifted her head and leaned closer to his face. Upon cue, the silver robot leaned closer and gave her a passionate kiss. They both closed their eyes as they continued their rhythmic pace. A minute or so later, Ultron started grinding into Carol a little faster and she felt like she was getting closer.  
  
“U-Ultron, please,” begged Carol, “I’m gonna…”  
  
“Go on, Carol,” whispered Ultron, “come for me.”  
  
Ultron continued to grind into Carol as she pressed herself against his chest and clenched her fists. With one more thrust, she let out a loud cry as he brought her to an intense orgasm, her walls clenching around his metal cock. Ultron continued to thrust into Carol until he moaned in his overload seconds later, releasing blue transfluid inside her. The silver robot slowly pulled out of her and laid her on the bed, allowing her to rest in the afterglow while he stood from the bed and gathered tissues from the dresser before cleaning up the mess they made. After that, he climbed into the bed and allowed Carol to squirm into his embrace.  
  
“Thank you so much,” Carol panted, “my Silver Knight.”  
  
Ultron gave Carol a soft smile.  
  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” purred Ultron, “I suppose that’s the best part of having me as your lover.”  
  
Carol cupped Ultron’s face and gently kissed him. He chuckled as he held her close to his chest, watching as she slowly closed her eyes, about to fall asleep in his arms while he gently stroked her hair with his hand.  
  
“I love you, Carol,” Ultron whispered.


End file.
